The Times Are A Changing
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: Anakin and Padmé are on their way to a relaxing vacation spot in the outer rim. When Anakin's piloting goes wrong  Ship's fault , they are sucked into a universe that is Far, Far away. Sex in later chapters.
1. The Hero and His Secret Wife

**Sorry that it is boring at the beginning. I had to set the scene and it had to start with Anakin doing all the heroics. Though, I think Obi-Wan should have gotten much more credit in this movie… It starts out in Revenge of the Sith but Padmé isn't pregnant… yet and goes into an AU. First chapter is probably going to be the longest. Now I'm just rambling. Sorry.**

Obi-Wan and Anakin run over to the Navigator's chair of the failing ship.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin pointed out.

"Grievous." Obi-Wan cursed. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin remarked as he sits down in the pilot's chair and starts looking at the screens.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked after awhile.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." He ordered.

Obi-Wan and Chancellor Palpatine buckle themselves into the nearest empty chair, while Anakin struggles with the controls of the ship. The ship starts to glow, and pieces break off.

"Steady . . . Altitude . . . eighteen degrees." Obi-Wan started naming off the controls, but Anakin was too focused on trying to land what's left of the ship without killing both his Mentor/Father figure and his Best Friend. He didn't know which was which. They both wanted what was best for him.

"Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins." Anakin says as his attention snaps back into the present dilemma.

"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins . . ." Obi-Wan was cut off by a sudden jolt of the bridge.

Anakin looks out of the view screen. "I think we lost something."

"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Obi-Wan made the light joke to take tension out of the room, but it just put more pressure on Anakin to land the ship safely.

"Now we're really picking up speed . . . I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down." Anakin started working on the controls when Obi-Wan broke his concentration, again.

"Careful . . . we're heating up-twelve thousand . . . thirteen thousand . . . "

"What's our speed?" He asked a little too harshly. But Obi-Wan understood the pressure that he was under.

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand . . . we're in the atmosphere . . . "

Anakin pointed to one of the controls. R2-D2 beeps madly. "Grab that . . . Keep us level."

"Steady. Steady." The Jedi Master warned.

"Easy, Artoo. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields." He noticed.

"Five thousand. Three thousand . . . two thousand. Fireships on the left and the right."

"We'll take you in." One of them communicated to Obi-Wan.

"Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead." He told Anakin.

"We're coming in too hot." Anakin exclaimed.

"Easy-easy."

The ship leaves a contrail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline. Palpatine and Obi-Wan hold on for dear life as the ship shakes and rattles toward an industrial landing platform.

A large landing platform in the industrial part of the city is surrounded by Emergency Fire Speeders. The smoking ship approaches as five Fireships spray it with foam. The ship finally makes a rather hard landing.

"Another happy landing." This joke even made the Chancellor smile.

-oOo-

The small Jedi Shuttle carrying Palpatine and the Jedi arrives at the landing platform. There are about a dozen Senators, including Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks with C-3PO, waiting for them. Palpatine, R2-D2, and Anakin get out. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stay in the doorway of the Jedi Shuttle.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked unsure what to do.

"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time." Anakin tried arguing out of this one.

"Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely …" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness." He counteracted.

"…the endless speeches … Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"All right. But you owe me . . . and not for saving your skin for the tenth time . . . "Anakin teased.

"Ninth time . . . that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." They both smile as Anakin walks away and approaches The Chancellor and Mace Windu in a discussion.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight! Are you all right?" The Jedi Council Member asked.

"Yes, thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward."

"That maybe true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority."

Everyone starts walking into the Grand Building, when Bail Organa starts congratulating Anakin. "Skywalker, the Republic cannot praise you enough."

"Thank you, Senator Organa. The kidnapping was a bold move by the Separatists, but it was a mistake that Obi-Wan and I were able to take advantage of."

"The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures." The esteemed Senator sounded relieved.

"I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts… The Chancellor is very clear about that." Anakin said as he thought back on the words of his Mentor.

Behind a row of large columns, a Shadowy Figure follows the Jedi and the Senator. Anakin senses the figure's presence.

"I'll do everything I can with the Senate."

"And please have Senator Amidala take a two week break. She seemed to be sick the last time I saw her, and as her friend, I fear for her health."

"Certainly."

"Excuse me."

"Certainly." Anakin stops and Bail goes off after Palpatine and the others.

Anakin goes behind one of the giant columns to meet up with the Shadowy Figure, his beautiful wife, Senator Padmé Amidala. They embrace and kiss.

"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back."

"I missed you, Padmé. I've missed you so."

"There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread." 

"I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." Anakin starts to give her another kiss. She steps back.

"Wait, not here . . ." He grabs her again.

"Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married." Anakin tries to kiss her, but is cut off.

"Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me . . ."

"I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life, for you."

Padmé playfully responds back. "I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like that one bit. Patience, my handsome Jedi . . . Come to me later."

Anakin embraces her, and then looks at her. "Is everything alright? You seem scared."

"These past months have been torture to me. I've missed my Jedi Knight."

"And I've missed my wonderful wife." He brings her closer to her and cuddles her close. "That's why I've put in for a two week vacation. The Council already approved on account of me killing Count Dooku and rescuing Palpatine. It will just be you and me, together on a secluded planet for two whole weeks."

"But what about the senate?"

"I've already pulled a favor with Senator Organa."

Padmé smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he picked her up and took her back to the apartment. 


	2. Breakfast Feast

**So, I saw someone do this beginning in a story and I had to try it out. I forgot which story it was, but in an effort for not getting flames, thank you person-that-used-this-technique! Hope you enjoy!**

The room was still dark when Anakin opened the door to the bedroom door in their apartment. He stumbled a little bit and finally found the light switch. Once the lights were on and he set Padmé down, he started fumbling through his cloak for something.

"What is it honey?" Padmé looked over. She had started to get undressed when she saw Anakin's dilemma.

Anakin sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I lost it Padmé." He started crying.

Padmé, who had never seen her husband cry, sat down next to him and started rubbing circles on his back. "It's alright, Ani. What did you lose?"

Anakin just kept sobbing. "I-I lost it P-Padmé. I c-can't b-b-believe I l-lost it."

"Ani, don't cry. Just tell me what you lost and then we'll start looking in the last place that you had it."

Anakin put his hand in his cloak, with his head still looking at the floor, and pulled something out of one of his cloak pockets. He slowly lifted his head to reveal a full blown smile from ear to ear. "I gottcha."

"Anakin!" She stood up, appalled that he would even try to do something like that. "You are in the doghouse for the next year. No, make that the next millennium. No, the next-" She was cut off by a sparkly object catching her eye. "What is that?"

"Oh, this? Just something that caught my eye while I was in the outer rim. It reminded me of you." He handed turned her around and put the 20 carat, heart shaped necklace around her neck.

She gently picked it up as if it would disappear if she moved too much. "Oh, Ani, it's beautiful!" She started peppering him with kisses all over his face.

He sat her down on his lap and cuddled her close. "I love you with all my heart. Never doubt that. I wasn't kidding when I said I would die for you."

"If you would die for me, it would be in vain. I would die of a broken heart shortly afterwards." She positioned herself so that she was facing him, while still being comfortable. After about an hour of kissing him, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Honey… I want you."

"You already have me." She took off his tunic and leggings while he took off her senatorial robes. They both started going through the motions of sweet endless pleasure until both couldn't move anymore. Anakin pulled her onto his chest and she fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

-oOo-

Anakin woke up to the busy sounds of frantic packing. He opened his eyes a slight crack to see that C-3PO was hurrying around, holding a suitcase that was getting filled with anything and everything that Padmé thought they might possibly need.

"Oh, Ani, you're awake. What planet are we going to? Is it warm or cold? Do you think I'd need my umbrella?" She held up one of her umbrellas and looked at him with questioning eyes.

Anakin sighed and opened his eyes all the way. "The planet is Gerrenthum. It's located in the outer rim. No one will recognize us. It's perfect. To answer your other questions, it is a surprise. And-" He used Force to lift all of her DataPads off of the nightstand. "No cheating by looking it up."

Padmé gave a pouty face and slowly walked over to him. "Please, big strong Jedi."

"Not going to work, Senator."

She moved her hand in a horizontal motion while holding two fingers up. "You will give me back the DataPads."

"I won't give you back the DataPads." Anakin said in a monotone.

She smiled smugly and cuddled into him. Anakin packed the essential things they were going to need on the planet. Padmé only noticed that he packed a big box of condoms and some really sexy items of her lingerie. He sent her into the other room to finish up any other packing and started making breakfast. Since Padmé couldn't cook worth anything (She blew up the oven while boiling water), Anakin made all the meals in the house. He cooked up a small stack of pancakes, fried some potatoes, and made a couple of omelets. By the time that Padmé came into the room, Anakin had already cooked a feast for two.

"Wow. I wish I had you home more often. I've been living off of Chinese take-out for the past months."

Anakin only smiled as he pulled out her chair and invited her to sit down. She graciously took it and the two started to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I feel extremely happy, though! I love all of you guess that give me reviews like my brothers and sisters! Keep the reviews coming and I'll continue writing! Thanks go to Wookiepedia for all of my planet names. I also would love living off of Chinese take-out for a couple days. A couple months though… Maybe not. I would do it with Pizza though. For those of you who cared about me doing a sex scene, I will not do it until someone gives me a convincing review. Someone flamed me via private message saying that I should stop writing sex scenes and that I should burn in Hell for my horrible writing... If you haven't read any of my scenes, Go to my other stories. War On Love and Bacon are the only ones that I can think of right now. If I get a review for it, I'll put one in a latter chappie. :)<strong>


	3. Too Much Junk Rated M

**O.K. I have got to say that I am really proud of this chapter. :D So F U Flamers! I have some Self-Confidence! :D Sorry about the long wait, I just started school and needed to get my priorities straight. Fanfiction, Homework, Friends. More like, Fanfiction, Friends, and maybe Homework…Just kidding. I'm a nerd. (I still haven't done my homework…. But I have tomorrow!) Definite rating of M!**

After their breakfast feast, Anakin started loading up the Nubian ship that Padmé had on loan from the Queen of Naboo.

"Why do you need this much junk?" Anakin complained.

"Some of that isn't just junk!" Padmé said defensively.

"I'm sure." Anakin mumbled underneath his breath, right before one of the bags hit his foot. He quickly muffled a rant of how she should pack fewer things, and continued loading.

Once all of the 'Junk' was loaded, Anakin settled down in the cockpit with Padmé next to him in the Co-Pilot's seat. He entered his fake flight plan and took off.

"Alright, I'll just set up the real hyperdrive coordinates and autopilot controls and we're good to go." He said after they made it past the atmosphere.

"Honey, I'll be in the back, taking a nap." Padmé said.

"Ok. I guess I'll take one with you." Anakin winked and finished setting the controls, then went into the master bedroom. Padmé was laid across the bed, wearing nothing but a small dainty piece of lingerie that her handmaidens had given to her as a joke. It barely covered her succulent breasts and only little frilly lace covered her lower half. Anakin looked at her like she was the Coruscant Jackpot, and he just won the mother lode.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, still looking at her boobs.

"Oh this? This is just junk that I packed. I guess I could go get something else…" Padmé let the threat hang as Anakin finally let her win the argument.

"Fine. It wasn't all junk. Happy?"

"Say it like you mean it." She responded while she played with the frilly bottom. She kept making it ride up her thigh until it was climbing all the way up to-

"None of you stuff is junk! I'm sorry that I even said it! It was a foolish thing to think let alone say!" Anakin nearly shouted out.

Padmé dropped the piece of lace. "Good boy. And every good boy get's a treat." She quickly got up and went over to him. She got down on her knees and slowly unzipped his pants. She delicately took off his boxers, and slowly started stroking the head of his cock. Anakin whimpered with some shock then instant pleasure. She slowly started licking the very tip and then followed it all the way down to the base. Anakin was now scared that he might release before they even really started. Then, when Anakin thought he could take no more, Padmé fit most of his erection into his warm mouth and sucked. While Anakin screamed in pure ecstasy, Padmé wrapped her tongue around the shaft and stroked it even more. She didn't stop until Anakin's warm seed filled her mouth. She swallowed the evidence and kissed her husband.

"Did you like your treat?" She teased.

Anakin could only nod as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. The Jedi Knight skillfully rubbed her breasts and aroused her nipples. He then made his way down to her opening. He gently stuck one finger in, then two, and eventually three. Padmé nodded to show that she was ready, and he started to pull them in and out of her. He repeatedly hit her G-spot over and over and over again until the ship filled with her screams of absolute bliss. He took his fingers out and licked the juices off of them, one by one. He cuddled into his wife, letting the content feelings of wonderful sex wash over them.

-oOo-

Padmé woke up to an alarm sounding and some flashing lights. She looked next to her to see that her husband was gone. She quickly ran up to the cockpit. Anakin was pressing what looked like every button on the lighted up panel.

"Honey? What's going on?"

"That," Anakin pointed towards the windshield, "Is what's going on!" Padmé followed Anakin's finger to the source of the problem. She looked out of the windshield, and at first didn't see anything. But after some closer looking, she could see a full sized wormhole, and they were getting sucked into it.

"How did this happen?" Padmé said in petrified horror.

"The ship must have changed the coordinates." Anakin snapped as he tried to move the ship to safety. But it was to no avail. They were on a direct collision course with fate.

** Sorry about the cliffy… :D**


	4. What the Force!

**Sorry about the wait, but now I'm on a roll. I aim to get some stories up this week! :D Yeah! Recapped the major bit at the end of Chapter three! :D**

_Padmé woke up to an alarm sounding and some flashing lights. She looked next to her to see that her husband was gone. She quickly ran up to the cockpit. Anakin was pressing what looked like every button on the lighted up panel._

_"Honey? What's going on?"_

_"That," Anakin pointed towards the windshield, "Is what's going on!" Padmé followed Anakin's finger to the source of the problem. She looked out of the windshield, and at first didn't see anything. But after some closer looking, she could see a full sized wormhole, and they were getting sucked into it._

_"How did this happen?" Padmé said in petrified horror._

_"The ship must have changed the coordinates." Anakin snapped as he tried to move the ship to safety. But it was to no avail. They were on a direct collision course with fate._

Padmé closed her eyes and thought of all the good times she had with Anakin. She wished that they had had more time together. That they didn't have to be secret. I guess it didn't matter now. They were going to die. That much was clear. She wrapped her arms around her husband and waited for their lives to end. She waited. And she continued to wait, until she finally opened her eyes to see her husband staring at the screens, more confused that he had ever been.

"What happened?"

Anakin looked up at her. "I'll admit it. I have absolutely no idea. It seems that the worm hole just disappeared." He continued working on the screens, and when everything checked out, he turned back to her. "Sorry, Hun, but we're going back to Coruscant to report this. Don't want anyone else getting sucked in if it suddenly reappeared again."

"No, it's fine. I agree. But, still, that was just plain weird." Anakin nodded his agreement and changed the coordinates. After a few hours of silent hyperspace, they found themselves landing on Coruscant.

"Does anything seem different to you?" Padmé asked as they landed near 500 Republica.

"There is a tremor in the Force but, maybe I'm still shaken up from the worm hole." Anakin tried to reassure her, but really, it sounded like he was reassuring himself. Both Padmé and Anakin pulled their hoods up so that no one would recognize them as they walked back up to their apartment and opened the door.

Padmé gasped as it revealed completely different furniture. "Honey? What's going on? Is this a sick prank of yours?"

All Anakin could do was shake his head as he too took some time to take in the apartment's new look. "I wouldn't have gone this far, Angel. I promise you."

A little girl suddenly ran out of a room, happily screaming as a boy about the same age as her ran after, holding a plastic lightsaber. "I'll get you Leia! And then you'll have to admit that Daddy could beat Grandpa if he wanted to!"

"Grandpa is better than Daddy! Even Daddy thinks so!" The children climbed over the couch and knocked over some of the figures on the coffee table. "Whoops!"

A familiar women's voice yelled from another room. "Luke! Leia! What are you two up to?"

The two responded simultaneously, "NOTHING!"

Padmé Skywalker walked out of the bedroom where she had been folding clothes to find her children. "And what exactly is noth-" She looked over at the door. "ANAKIN!" She fearfully grabbed the kids and held them close, while she pulled out a blaster and dared them with her eyes to come any closer.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, a cloaked man with a blue lightsaber was next to the couple in the doorway. "Who are you?" He snarled as he held the lightsaber close to Anakin's neck.

"Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, leader of the 501st."

"Padmé Amidala, Senator to Naboo. What is going on here?"

"I'll ask the questions." The man motioned for them to come in, to avoid any onlookers. "Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Look, I've already told you who we are. A better question would be who you are!"

The mysterious man threw them into the apartment and slammed the door. "I've tried to be nice, but if you're just no cooperating, then…"

Anakin had had enough. He drew his lightsaber and started battling the man. How dare he treat Padmé like this! Especially in His apartment!

After a few minutes, they realized that it was futile to continue the fight much longer. They matched each other's moves perfectly. A particular move knocked both of the men's hoods off, to reveal two Anakins.


End file.
